


No more bloody spoilers

by Veronika_from_Russia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_from_Russia/pseuds/Veronika_from_Russia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Терпение кончилось. Ради чего всё это? Мы - повелители времени, застрели нас далек. Никаких больше чёртовых спойлеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more bloody spoilers

Она появлялась в его жизни нечастыми яркими вспышками.

Никто не вызывал в его старой, исстрадавшейся душе таких сильных чувств.

 

Доктор умел любить. Он любил спутников, был счастлив, видя в их глазах восхищение от красоты, которую он им показывал.  
Любил приключения. Спасать миры, приносить радость людям и другим существам - и тихо уходить, не ожидая благодарности.  
Нежной любовью любил свою самую верную спутницу - ТАРДИС. Они были единым целым, не могли долго друг без друга, они понимали друг друга с полумысли и много раз спасались только благодаря этой связи.

Но с Ривер всё было по-другому. По-новому. 

 

Она была умной, смелой, доброй и смешной. И в её единственном сердце помещалось больше любви, чем когда-либо могло поместиться в моих двоих. *

 

Она пугала неизвестностью, вызывая желание убежать - и тут же утешала одним только взглядом сквозь пласты времени. Она казалась далёкой, как самые неизведанные звёзды, но улыбалась ему так тепло и доверчиво, что в груди что-то царапало от страха ненароком сделать ей больно. Она казалась самодостаточной и сильной, но, приглядевшись, можно было заметить в глубине ясных серо-зелёных глаз невероятную тоску по нему - и поначалу было совершено непонятно, зачем он так ей нужен. 

Оказалось, они были очень нужны друг другу, но время всегда было против них.  
Он потерял её раньше, чем нашёл. И, кажется, полюбил её раньше, чем узнал.

 

Я не идиотка, сладенький, я знаю, что случится при нашем прикосновении. **

 

Оба они не знали, когда всё это началось. Кто придумал это страшное слово - спойлеры? Доктор и раньше говорил его спутникам, но впервые вздрогнул, услышав «Спойлеры» от загадочной незнакомки - ведь на этот раз дело напрямую касалось его собственной жизни, и это пугало.

Прошли годы, и выяснилось, что скрывать информацию научил её он сам. Ей приходилось молчать, приходилось быть сильной и улыбаться с болью в душе, чтобы быть достойной своего Доктора. Достойной восхищения и гордости в его взгляде. Достойной… умереть за него?

Так вот, ради чего всё было? Она с детства была лишена собственной жизни, и лишь спасала его раз за разом, пока, наконец, не подарила ему свой последний вздох - с нежной улыбкой на губах и любовью во взгляде.

Картина её смерти осталась в его голове. Она пульсировала перед глазами во время всех последующих встреч с этой невероятной женщиной. До самой последней встречи…

 

***

 

\- Хватит! - крикнул таймлорд куда-то в сторону экрана. - На черта мне быть повелителем времени, если я не могу повлиять даже на собственную жизнь? И на жизнь тех, кто… - он подошёл ближе и вцепился в край консоли, - дорог мне…

ТАРДИС сочувственно загудела, и где-то в глубине коридоров раздались тихие звуки музыки. Доктор прислушался. 

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - с болью в голосе заговорил он. - Зачем ты включила музыку, под которую мы танцевали на крыше небоскрёба в её День Рождения?

Музыка стала громче, таймлорд зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Звуки расслабляли, вызывали невольную грустную улыбку - и при этом страшно бесили. Доктору показалось, что вместе с музыкой он слышит ритмичные шаги и приглушённый его собственным плечом счастливый смех Ривер, нежно прильнувшей к нему в танце.

\- Надеюсь, ты не зря это делаешь, - прорычал Доктор и всё-таки пошёл на звук. ТАРДИС явно не издевалась, а пыталась ему что-то сказать.

Пройдя несколько коридоров, таймлорд вошёл в созданную ТАРДИС демонстрационную комнату. Там всё выглядело так, как в ту самую ночь, и в свете Семи Радужных Звёзд танцевали две до боли знакомые фигуры. Доктор прислонился к косяку, не в силах оторвать взгляда от пластично и грациозно двигающейся жены. Она была прекрасна, как и всегда. 

Но вдруг что-то пошло не так. Его более молодая версия вела себя не так, как было в воспоминаниях. Одиннадцатый Доктор перестал танцевать, склонился к уху Ривер, прижимая её крепче, и что-то тихо зашептал. Женщина сначала слушала его, удивлённо сведя брови, а затем отстранилась и посмотрела в глаза. Около минуты эти двое разговаривали молча, не отводя взгляда друг от друга, а затем одновременно разорвали контакт и обнялись. Вскоре музыка начала затихать, изображение зарябило и исчезло.   
Доктор обнаружил себя в пустой комнате - и застыл, глядя в стену, пытаясь разгадать загадку, которую дала ему ТАРДИС.

Разговор на крыше появился в воспоминаниях, будто был на самом деле, но содержание его никак не «вспоминалось». Сначала он должен был что-то понять.

 

***

 

Вечер был прекрасным. Впрочем, на планете, где погода меняется раз в две-три недели по земному времени, подбирать время для свидания довольно удобно.  
Доктор вёл Ривер вдоль перламутрового моря, отражающего все краски заката, и любовался восхищением в её глазах. Ещё такая молодая версия, её так легко удивить… Но вдруг взгляд Ривер стал задумчивым, она остановилась и повернулась к Доктору.

\- Милый, у меня двоятся воспоминания. Ты ведь никогда не прилетал ко мне во время учёбы в Университете?

\- Пока не прилетал, - почесал голову Доктор. - Но если у тебя есть такое воспоминание…

\- Теперь есть. Ты предупредил меня о скафандре и о…

\- Тс-с, - Доктор прижал палец к губам жены, - спойлеры.

\- Нет никаких спойлеров! - вскричала Ривер, отступая от него. Затем будто опомнилась и снова шагнула ближе. - Я просто повторила твои слова, сказанные тогда…

 

***

\- Спойлеры…

\- Ты же сказала Доктору, что вы увидитесь снова, когда откроется Пандорика!

\- Ещё не говорила, но, может, скажу. 

Вдруг Ривер нахмурилась и повернулась к Эми.

\- Откуда, говоришь, вы выбрались?

\- Из Византии…

\- Стой! - закричал Доктор. - Не говори ей! Мы не имеем права…

\- Тихо, сладенький. Ты разрешил. Ну, ещё разрешишь. Так что, говоришь, там было? - снова повернулась она к Эми.

Доктор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Эми уже быстро пересказывала Ривер основные опасности того приключения. Таймлорд только качал головой.

\- Значит, говоришь, мою тайну там не раскрыли?

\- Нет. Мы узнали только, что ты сидишь в тюрьме за убийство хорошего человека.

\- Спасибо, ма… Эми. Остальные спойлеры придётся оставить на следующий раз.

 

***

 

\- Ты снова меняешь мои воспоминания, плохой мальчишка, - кокетничала Ривер, лёжа на нелепом сиреневом пледе, который Доктор притащил из ТАРДИС.

\- И что же я изменил на этот раз? - лениво улыбнулся Доктор. Он только что украл Ривер из-под носа охраны и привёз на обычный земной пикник. Правда, на отдалённом оазисе, где веками не появлялись люди, но…

\- Теперь ты появился перед Берлином, когда я была ещё Мэлс.

Доктор закашлялся.

\- Кем ты была?

\- Мэлс, подругой мамы и папы. Разве ты ещё не был в Берлине? В любом случае, не забудь спрятать от меня всё оружие и дать накануне витаминку, которая позволит оставить почти все регенерации, спасая тебя… Милый, что с тобой?

\- Ничего. Кажется, я только что нахватался диких спойлеров, надо запить водичкой. Не хочешь искупаться?.. 

 

***

\- Ты разбиваешь ей сердце, - строго выговаривал Рори Доктору, когда команда ТАРДИС покидала Америку. - Она живёт ради встреч с тобой. И боится она не смерти кого-то из вас, а того момента, когда ты её не узнаешь. Скажи, что с ней было, когда ты встретил её в первый раз?

Таймлорд, не ожидавший такого напора от миролюбивого Рори, попятился от него, держась за консоль.

\- Эй, полегче, римлянин. Я не знаю до конца, кто такая Ривер, но я работаю над этим. 

\- Может быть, она вообще наш враг, - вступилась за Доктора Эми. - Она ведёт себя очень странно, и я не удивлюсь, если…

\- Вот так всегда, - перебил девушку знакомый голос. Троица обернулась и увидела у порога ТАРДИС Ривер Сонг в скафандре. Но не в таком, какой был у астронавта. Эта Ривер была из далёкого будущего, и Доктор вздрогнул, когда узнал её одежду.  
\- Тебе, Эми, лишь бы обвинить меня, а ещё - пострелять. Но не волнуйся, со мной всё будет хорошо - ведь Доктор изменил правила. Где вы сейчас были? Судя по одежде - в Америке?

Первым обрёл дар речи Доктор.

\- Да, мы только оттуда. Как ты нас нашла, Ривер?

Женщина молча подошла и открыла дневник, показывая что-то Доктору.

\- Ты уже несколько раз подряд забываешь о главном правиле: согласовывать маршрут. Вы из Америки? Значит, остерегайтесь пиратских кораблей и поющих сирен. А ты, Рори, - обратилась она к отцу, - научи жену делать искусственное дыхание, может пригодиться.

Затем она снова повернулась к удивлённому Доктору.

\- А я сейчас направляюсь в Библиотеку. Послала тебе сообщение, но решила забежать и свериться. Никаких советов нет? Ты уже был там?

Доктор схватил жену за руку так, что она ахнула.

\- В принципе, там не будет ничего особенного, - начал он беззаботным голосом. - Хотя тебе будет тяжеловато общаться со мной, но после Библиотеки возвращайся по этим координатам, - он вбил в память манипулятора какие-то цифры, - и мы пообщаемся по-нормальному. Есть только один нюанс, который на самом деле не совет, а приказ. - Таймлорд сделал паузу, будто решаясь на что-то важное. - Профессор Ривер Сонг, что вам известно про гангеров из плоти?..

 

***

Воспоминания двоились, переплетаясь, некоторые события переставали существовать, другие, наоборот, появлялись из ниоткуда. Слишком большая перегрузка, слишком много вмешательств в таймлайны, и почти никаких спойлеров… Наконец, всё закончилось.  
Двенадцатый Доктор открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим на полу в просмотровой комнате. Недалеко в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги.

\- Вот ты где! - прозвучал родной, такой знакомый голос, и над ним склонилась голограмма Ривер, - что ты тут делаешь, милый? Я тебя везде искала, нашла только, когда ты застонал.

\- Голограммы… не могут искать… - пробормотал таймлорд, пытаясь подняться. Ривер помогала ему. Её руки были тёплыми и не напоминали на ощупь плотные струи воздуха, как обычно. Доктор сел на полу и схватил жену за плечи, не веря своей дикой догадке.

\- Какие голограммы, милый? - удивилась женщина. - Тебе что-то приснилось?

\- Видимо, да, - пробормотал Доктор. - Из какого ты времени? Где мы сейчас?

\- Да что с тобой, Доктор? Мы в ТАРДИС у меня дома, собираемся полететь к моим родителям - мама сказала, что мы не были у них уже целую вечность, то есть месяц, а папа ворчал, что дедушка совсем замучил его советами о…

\- Понды… - прошептал Доктор, напрягая память и разыскивая в голове новое воспоминание. Ну, конечно! Вот они с Ривер встречаются на конференции в Университете, сверяют дневники, вот он предупреждает её о трёхголовом клоне на Ориксе, а она его - о Манхеттене…  
\- Понды! - закричал он уже громче и, вскочив на ноги, помчался в консольную. - Понды-Понды-Понды! - бегал Доктор вокруг консоли, совсем как в своей одиннадцатой регенерации. - Они уже видели меня с этим лицом? - резко обернулся он к жене, которая едва успела его догнать.

\- Конечно, милый, что за глупый вопрос, - ответила она уже вдогонку, когда он пошёл на новый круг. - Разве такое можно забыть - ты появился у них с этим лицом и напугал Эми так, что у неё чуть молоко не пропало.

Доктор резко остановился и медленно повернулся к жене.

\- Какое молоко?

\- Сладенький, - встревоженно проговорила Ривер, щупая лоб таймлорда. - Давай ты пойдёшь, полежишь, а я сама отпилотирую ТАРДИС к родителям, ок? Видимо, у тебя сегодня был нескучный день, а я не в курсе, - продолжила она, ведя ошарашенного мужа по коридору. - Плохой, очень плохой мальчишка…

 

***

 

Никто не вызывал в его старой, исстрадавшейся душе таких сильных чувств. 

Впервые за много лет он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Они были одним целым, и это было невероятное, но такое приятное состояние. 

Она появлялась в его жизни нечастыми яркими вспышками - и однажды осталась в ней навсегда.

 

_______________________

* Имя Доктора, удалённая реплика.  
** Свадьба Ривер Сонг.


End file.
